Talk:Roble Holy Kingdom/@comment-172.98.77.227-20181218064946
I know that Demiurge already had his plans for conquering Roble and it's already well in halfway point. But, if I was in charger of this assignment, here's what I would do: 1. Summon/prepare multiple spec ops teams (10 - 15 members per team) specializing in espoinage, stealth recon missions, assassinations etc. aka the dirty jobs. At the same time prepare provisions and equipment for their assigments. 2. Use them to collect info on security details around my designated targets (The Queen, her siblings; especially Caspond, Kelart Custodio and similarly hig ranked members of the church, the Commanders in Chief of their Armies, Several of the most influencial nobles on both sides of the Kingdom (North & South), All the members of the 9 colors if possible otherwise half their number would do just fine, high ranked members of the Paladin order (no Remedios, since I plan on using her and a majority of her subordinates as scapegoats & sacrifices). 3. Make multiple covert hit & run operations to produce mass scale confusion throughout both parts. And use this confusion to kidnap all targets. 4. Once I get them in my Hideout, squeeze out every last bit of information vital for taking over and eliminating unwanted resistance and then kill them all. 5. Next, I'd summon high ranked demons using my Summoning Skill and possess the bodies of the targets aka. ritualistic possession and assign each member to a particular task: Possessed Queen will be presenting political agendas to unite both sides and resort to very violent solutions like purges; The Possessed High Priestess and the members of the churches to slowly corrupt the religious pillar of the entire kingdom; the Possessed Military leaders to cull out or disable all resisting elements within the armies beforehand and aid the Queen in purging resisting elements throughout the kingdom; The Possessed Royal Family and Nobles supporting the Queen's agenda and aiding in the purge politically and financially thus producing dissatsfaction amongst opposing citizens and nobles alike; the Possessed members of the 9 colors and the palading order will spearhead the purges, political and religious reforms with the firm backing of the Royal Family, Nobles & the Churches, virtually dividing both the 9 colors and the paladin order in two opposing factions. 6. Return the newly possessed assets to the kingdom unnoticed by creating another wave of confusion. And for explaining what happened to them, they'll give reliable stories such as: they were kidnapped by members opposing the royal factions, and many of the people of Roble are secretly aiding the Demihumans of Abelion Hills for mounting invasions and such similar stories. And to make said stories credible and believable, my spec ops teams will plant evidences within said "opposing factions" residences, business joints, social gathering spots etc. 7. Now that all the evidences and materials for discord are in place, the assets will begin doing their assigned roles and begin the chaos. 8. Conduct enough purging, and generate enough friction and discontent within the people to first start a riot, then add enough fuel in it to turn it into an outright civil war. Said fuel includes: Assassinating influencial members on both sides (well, mostly on their side, since the ones working on my agenda are all more or less dead and are merely flesh puppets) and plant evidences that point out towards their own, thus making things worse. 9. Once the civil war begins, the assets will begin issuing orders and agendas as well as take certain actions that'll only intensify the animosity. And this will also be a good time to cull down a larger number of the opposing elements in the Paladin order as sacrifices and scapegoats. While doing so, the Churches will begin conducting black magic, demonic, death cult rituals in the guise of sacred rituals that'll fully corrupt the faith of the general mass in their own religion. 10. With all these, the assets will drastically reduce the defencive capability of the entire nation: depleted military resources, over 80% the fighting power of the entire country corrupted/dead. The remaining resistance too weak to defend itself from anything. let alone a fully armed and armore invasion fleet. At this very moment, I'll begin my invasion and make a full takeover; sparing just a few thousand people fully broken and demoralized by the debauchery of their own fellow citizens and desperate to find a safe haven. 11. Unknown to those spared few thousand people, I've already infiltrated their ranks with my own people; especially amidst their leader ranks. They will guide these people to the Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz and beg him for Aid. In exchange of the entirety of Roble's territory; very much to the insistence of the leader of the survivors, Ainz will march to reconquer the Holy Kingdom and it's surrounding areas. 12. Here, me and my armies will briefly clash in brutal battles (pretence, of course) and at one point, admit defeat and call for a retreat, effectively handing over the Holy kingdom to Ainz. If there's any flaw in the plans, let me know.